Eden’s Chronicles
by pam1
Summary: Continuing Saga of the colonization of G889. Multi-part story. Chapter 4 has been uploaded
1. Reaching the goal

Eden's Chronicles (part 1 – Reaching the goal): Takes place after 'All About Eve'; Devon is still in cold sleep and the rest of the group travels to New Pacifica.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++  
  
Voice of Bess: "It's been 9 months since we crashed on this planet. Several months since we lost Eben and had to leave Devon. Luckily we've lost no one else but the journey has been difficult. Supplies are very low; we've found some native food that is edible and has sufficient nutrients to sustain us. We are keeping the Spirolina for when we can't find food. Julia continues to analyze everything we come across in case it can be used for food, medicine or a cure. She has not given up on finding a cure for Devon's illness, although due to the travel schedule she can no longer stay up half the night doing research. Things have been tough, tougher then even I thought things would get. Sooner or later our luck has got to change for the better."  
  
"Hey, Mazatl, it's about time we head back or Julia will have our hides." Baines commented. He and Mazatl were several miles ahead of the main group on a routine scout in the dunerail. They were looking for a clear passage as well as a suitable campsite. Their scout had been discouraging since no edible vegetation or water supply was found.  
  
As Mazatl swung the vehicle around, both he and Baines caught site of the sun reflected off metal. "We better check that out."  
  
The two scouts headed for a small ridge. When they reached the ridge, they were amazed at what they saw. Down a slight incline, nestled in small shrubs, was the VTO, short for vertical take-off aircraft. The men exchanged a high-five and headed towards the aircraft. They decided to get a better look before informing the rest of the group, in case the VTO was beyond repair. A quick surveyed showed the aircraft was intact. As Mazatl contacted the group, Baines entered the aircraft. He was met by a strong odor, reminiscent of a grendler.  
  
By the time the remainder of the group joined the scout party at the VTO, Mazatl had removed some of the debris while Baines ran an instrumentation check.  
  
Alonzo rushed towards the aircraft and was met by Baines in the doorway. "Looks like we won't be walking. " A cheerful chorus rang out from the group. " Instrumentation checks out fine. I accessed the logs, and it appears that the autopilot had been activated and the landing site was merely when power started to get low. Luckily the VTO has a collision avoidance mechanism and the aircraft landed safely. Not sure what activated the autopilot but I'm guessing that a grendler did, the stench in the aircraft supports a grendler having been in the ship at some point."  
  
"Will we be able to take all of our supplies, including the transrover?" Magus asked.  
  
Alonzo answered. "Sure. This VTO was designed for internal planet transportation of cargo so is large enough to transport the crew and all our merger equipment to New Pacifica. "  
  
Another shout of joy went out among the Advance team.  
  
"Man, I can't believe it" Danziger said with something akin to surprise.  
  
"You're not happy we found the VTO and we'll be in New Pacifica probably around this time tomorrow?" Alonzo queried.  
  
"No, I'm happy about that. It just that I can't believe she was right. After everything we went through and she is still right."  
  
"What are you talking about? Who was right and what were they right about?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Devon. When we crashed on this planet, she said we'd be in New Pacifica in 9 months and still have 17 months to set the colony up. Well, we've been here 9 months and tomorrow we'll be in New Pacifica. So that means she was right. " Danziger paused and considered something. "Of course, if anyone ever tells Devon I said she was right about anything, I will deny it."  
  
That caused the group to laugh. Some had given up hope that Devon would ever be cured but Julia hadn't nor had Bess, Yale or Uly. What Danziger believed was unknown to his traveling companions but for Uly's sake everyone spoke optimistically.  
  
That night, they camped near the VTO. Baines and Alonzo ran additional diagnostics while Yale planned the loading of the cargo. It had been a long day so they decided to wait until the next morning before they actually loaded the aircraft.  
  
As they sat near the campfire that night, Denner asked Cameron "Do you think Jenna made it?"  
  
"Don't know, but I hope so. She wasn't one of the bodies found at the 3rd pod. So she might have made it. " Cameron replied.  
  
"Who's Jenna?" True asked.  
  
" Jenna Rawlings. She's a medical technician that spent a lot of time on Earth dealing with poisoning, famine, etc due to the pollution. She was also involved in transporting people and processions when an area became unlivable – that's where she learned to fly. She joined Eden Project 3 years before launch – she said she wanted to see what a healthy planet looked like. She would have been the Advance team's pilot as well as helped set up the hospital." Denner replied.  
  
  
  
"We only found 5 bodies at the 3rd pod. The pod had 13 seats. When I tried to get in with True, Pam told me that is was full. So that means that there were at least 13 people on that pod. Maybe more, after all, we had 15 on our pod." Danziger stated.  
  
"Do you think that there could be survivors still out there?" Denner asked.  
  
"Maybe not all of them but maybe some of them survived. Of course, your pilot friend may have never made it off the ship, or survived the penal colonists, winter, zed, Eve's virus…"  
  
"Stop, we get the idea. But Jenna aside, given what John said does anyone think some of our team may still be alive?" Denner questioned.  
  
"Most of our group survived so there isn't any reason to assume that others didn't survive as well." Julia replied. "Most of our group was the ops crew, that meant that the other pod would have been made up of mostly colonists. They received training to live planet side, some of them had medical backgrounds, and others had botanical backgrounds. They could have survived."  
  
"So do we go look for them?" Bess asked.  
  
"First we get to New Pacifica and see what's there. Then we go hunt for our pods, while we're at it, we can look for other survivors." Danziger stated.  
  
Everyone agreed with the plan. "Devon had always hoped we would run into some of the survivor's from the 3rd pod." Yale indicated. "She believed that they would have headed towards New Pacifica."  
  
"They probably did but without the vehicles they would have had a lot more flexibility in their route. " Danziger replied.  
  
"Who knows, they could have found a spider tunnel and be waiting for us at New Pacifica with the colony already started." Alonzo realized that he was getting the children's hopes up so he continued. "Although more then likely they still walking."  
  
"They probably would have started heading southwest." Cameron suggested.  
  
"So unless we pick up a transponder signal, we'll start our search in the south west." Yale offered.  
  
Shortly afterwards, all but the night guard headed off to bed. Everyone was eager to reach New Pacifica.  
  
Voice of Bess: "Transportation to New Pacifica, the prospect for finding more members of Eden Advance. I would say our luck has finally started to turn around."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++  
  
END OF PART 1 


	2. Anniversaries

Eden's Chronicles (part 2 - Anniversaries): Takes place after the Advance team has reached New Pacifica, shortly before their second mooncross. Devon is still in cold sleep.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++  
  
Voice of Uly: "We've been in New Pacifica for a few months now and it is the most amazing place you could imagine. My mother sure does know how to pick a site. Twenty-four hours after finding the VTO, we were in New Pacifica with all our supplies. In route, we spotted a pod and also a few pods were waiting for us at the colony's site. While John and the ops crew started clearing the land, Baines and Alonzo took turn scouting around in the VTO for the remainder of the missing cargo pods.  
  
Luckily they found several pods intact; others were partially full or empty. Everything was collected, including the empty pods, and transported back to the colony. Cameron had started crops of native grains, fruits and vegetables that we found during the trip. He wasn't sure if they would be ready when the colony ship landed so he was real happy when several of the botanical components were found. I guess my mother had the crops reengineered so that crops would be ready in a year just in case the food stores ran out before the colony ship got here. Again we got lucky when most of the hospital was found. A wing and all its equipment were missing but John and Julia managed to rework some components and improvise elsewhere so the hospital is in good shape. There are still some pods missing. So far, we have not seen anyone from the 3d pod but that does not mean they aren't still out there.  
  
Since the top priority is the hospital and crops, we are still living in tents. I continue to bunk with John and True since my mother is still ill. John has been great and even True hasn't been bad but I miss my mom a lot. Even though she isn't here her plans and the changes she made are being put into place. I never realized how much she did for me; I guess I took her for granted. When she gets better, I won't. I know that Julia will find a cure especially now that the hospital is just about ready. I will miss bunking with John though, he is really different then my mom, not better not worse, just different. He isn't afraid to let me try new things were I think my mother would.  
  
About a month after we got here, we celebrated True's birthday. She got a lot of neat stuff, some of it for her room when the units are built. We also celebrated our first anniversary on the planet. John wasn't so sure that celebrating a crash was the most festive thing but went along with it anyhow. The next day, the terrians once again came to me. John agreed to let me go with them for 1 night but they had to return me the next day. I think that they took me to the place were they cured me but I'm not sure. They had some ceremony but I didn't quiet understand everything that was going on.  
  
A short while later, we celebrated the Martin's anniversary. It wasn't as big a celebration as the crash party, as True calls it, but it was still nice. Once again it was held in VR. I guess the next big event will be my birthday. I will be real strange to celebrate my birthday without my mom being there."  
  
"John, I've been studying the orbital variations and it appears that we in for a mild winter here in New Pacifica." Yale stated.  
  
"Good, we could use the cooperation of the weather if we are going to get some more buildings up." Danziger replied.  
  
"Cameron was also happy to hear this news. He believes that we'll be good shape for when the Colony ship gets here. Luckily Devon had the scientists ensure that crops would be ready in a year, to be on the safe side."  
  
Before Danziger could comment, Alonzo approached them with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Lonz, what's wrong?" Danziger asked.  
  
"I've heard from the terrians." Danziger and Yale exchanged worried glances even though the terrians in the area had so far proven reserved yet helpful. "They want to know if Uly is ready."  
  
"Ready for what?" Danziger asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"Mooncross." Alonzo returned.  
  
"Has it been a year already?" Danziger asked in a stalling tactic.  
  
"Time flies when your having fun. Last year, Devon did say that Uly could go with them during Mooncross."  
  
"How long do they want him to go for?" Yale asked.  
  
"A couple of weeks." Alonzo cautiously stated.  
  
"Nope. Mooncross doesn't last a couple of weeks." Danziger replied.  
  
"He needs training if he is to be the link."  
  
Danziger looked ready to take exception when Yale intervened. "How about a few days and if all goes well we will consider another stay of a couple of days."  
  
"Sounds reasonable. I'll inform them that Uly will participate in Mooncross and stay for a few days." Alonzo hurried to leave before Danziger could get a word in.  
  
"Wait. You tell them if Uly wants to leave, they must return him to us." Danziger demanded.  
  
"What if Uly wants to stay more then a few days?" Alonzo countered.  
  
"He comes back here and we discuss it. Possibly arrange a slightly longer stay the next time." Danziger returned.  
  
"OK. I'll let them know." Alonzo managed to escape the second time.  
  
"Do you think Devon would have let him go for a few days?" Danziger questioned Yale.  
  
"Yes, she wouldn't have been any happier then you are with the request but she would have let him go. You're doing a great job with Uly." Yale replied with sincerity. Danziger's parenting style was very different from Devon, although both offered plenty of love and support. Under Danziger's care, Uly had more leeway, although still with strict limits, and the responsibility that came with it. Devon would be pleased that Uly was making some of his own decision and then dealing with the aftermath of those decisions good and bad. She herself tried to untie the apron strings, but even though Uly was healthy, it was difficult to forget how close she came to losing him.  
  
Uly, when informed that he would be spending a few days with the terrians, was thrilled. Yale wasn't sure if it was because True didn't get to go or if he was really looking forward to being with the terrians. There was more then a touch of sibling rivalry between the two children, although for the most part, they got along well.  
  
Alonzo arranged that Uly would spend 5 days with the terrians. Danziger wasn't too happy but Alonzo explained that would cover mooncross and 1 training exercise. Julia encouraged True to help her with analyzing plants so that she would not feel too left out. Even with helping Julia, True missed Uly although she tried not to show it. When the 5 days were up, Uly was returned as promised. He was excited about his stay with the terrians.  
  
"The ceremony was similar to last year but there weren't any outcasts. I didn't quiet understand everything that they were trying to teach me, but in time it will become clear." Uly stated in a manner more mature then his years.  
  
"Was it fun?" True asked.  
  
"Not so much fun as interesting, although I didn't have a lot of free time."  
  
"Do you want to go back?" Danziger asked.  
  
"Sure, not right away but in a little while." Uly had been a little homesick but hadn't wanted to admit it.  
  
Danziger and Yale were both relieved that Uly wasn't anxious to return to the terrians.  
  
"So what kind of training did you receive?" Alonzo asked.  
  
"Um, they taught me lightening. I got pretty good with it. They said I would need to practice."  
  
"You tell an adult before you go practicing lightening. Better yet make sure an adult is with you when you do." Danziger stated.  
  
"Really, I can practice lightening?"  
  
"As long as it doesn't interfere with your school work or chores." Danziger replied.  
  
"You know what else. I got to sleep in a terrian bed. Boy is that cool. It's the most amazing feeling."  
  
"Big deal. You got to sleep in someone else's bed." True returned. She was getting a little tired about all the attention that Uly was getting.  
  
"You don't understand. It's not like sleeping; it is like being part of the planet. I remembered what you told me about the elder and his group using the sleeping terrians to contact people. So I tried to contact my mother but I couldn't find her." Uly stated in a worried voice.  
  
John placed his arm around the boy's should while Julia replied. "That's because your mother is suspended. She isn't sleeping and she isn't awake. It doesn't mean that she isn't there just that the dream plane can't get pass the cold sleep barrier." Uly looked relieved.  
  
"Did you try contacting any of the missing colonists?" True asked.  
  
"What? No, I don't know any of them. I wouldn't know who to contact."  
  
"Sheppard didn't know your mother but he found her. You would have just had to reached out and ask if they were part of Eden Advance and it they said yes, ask them to describe where they were. Yale could have pinpointed a few areas to try." True replied.  
  
"That is a good idea. Uly, perhaps if you have the opportunity to sleep in a terrian bed again you can try that." Yale suggested. Although he wanted to find the other colonist he wasn't sure if he wanted Uly to try. If Uly failed to contact the missing members of Eden Advance, it probably would mean that there were none to be found and he wasn't sure how to explain that to the child.  
  
John could tell that Uly was a little disappointed that he hadn't thought to locate the missing colonist. "So, let's see how good you are with that lightening."  
  
Uly spent the rest of the afternoon demonstrating his new ability. He silently vowed that he would try to contact the missing Eden Advance members at every opportunity.  
  
Voice of Uly: " I guess my birthday wasn't the next big event. I'm glad John let me go with the terrians for several days; I know that he wasn't happy about it. But I have a lot to learn if I am going to be the link, especially since I am still not sure what it means to be the link."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++  
  
END OF PART 2 


	3. Seasons

Eden's Chronicles (part 3 - Seasons): Takes place in New Pacifica, shortly before their second spring. Devon is still in cold sleep.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++  
  
Voice of Yale: "Life in New Pacifica is finally starting to follow a routine. For so many months, every day we encountered new roadblocks but now the bulk of the planning is behind us and life is more structured. The hospital is operational, Julia is quiet pleased. She believes Dr. Vasquez will find the modifications acceptable; he'll have to since there are no other options. Due to the re-engineering the crops from the seeds we took from the stations are thriving in their domes, while the fields with native plants are also doing well. The communal buildings, such as government offices, school, library and shops are also built. Housing is also in good shape due to some improvising and at the cost of some of the "luxury" items such as fitness center's locker rooms and laundry facilities. Devon had reworked several designs while we were in route, in order to be more ecologically friendly; once again the ops crew managed to improvise something so that her new designs were implemented. There are still some pods unaccounted for so there is still hope that additional housing units will be found. Unfortunately, the manufacturing plant, which combines recycling and production, is currently on hold since some of Devon's changes have proven a little difficult to implement with the current supplies. Allison Denner, the only member of the manufacturing plant with us in New Pacifica, has been working with Bess setting up some of the communal buildings while waiting for the plant to be built. We have also not given up hope for finding members of 3rd pod.  
  
Terrian activity has been minimal; I guess that they hibernate during this period. I know that John is relieved that Uly has not been called for more training. Uly is still practicing lightening and is quiet good. He and True are also busy with helping Mazatl with the livestock. Although Mazatl is part of the Ops Crew and never suppose to set foot on the planet; he has a real affinity for it. He is especially good with the care of the livestock. One of the missing members was assigned this task but luckily Morgan and I have been able to find sufficient information to aid Mazatl with this endeavor.  
  
Morgan has also been working with John to get the communication grid up and running. Now that we have the VTO, we lose contact with the scouts because the distance they travel is outside the gear's range. John and Morgan have managed to tap into Reilly's satellite to assist us in this area. At first they kept this information to themselves until they could determine if it was feasible. Since both men were concerned about using this equipment, only one set of gear was used to communicate with the satellite, until a filtration system which cuts off the transmission of information to and from other systems until it passes several virus scans, was in place to ensure that no virus could be downloaded. Morgan was able to access specifications for John to build hardware while he worked on the necessary software and procedures to ensure that new virus could not slip through. The work has paid off and now we are able to keep in touch with VTO.  
  
Life on a planet never ceases to amaze me. On the stations, everything was artificial. Temperature, precipitation to crops, wind and daylight were all controlled carefully. Here on the planet, we are helpless to control the environment; the best we can hope for is to be able to take shelter during a storm and pick up the pieces when it is over. I continue to monitor orbital variations and recalled the previous year, when Morgan and Bess had brought about spring. I have to admit that I am perplexed that what amounted to manual intervention was required to bring about the changes in season. This appears to defy science; the rotation of the planet should cause the seasonal variations; no outside assistance should be required. If the planet needs help, then we could learn to control the environment just as we did on the stations; growing seasons could be extended; droughts and extremes would not occur. As attractive as these sounds, I believe that we would do harm to the planet if we were to pursue this; but I am not sure how we could prevent it. Another thing that surprises me is the amount of bones surrounding the pit where spring erupted. From the recordings that were taken the previous year; the amount did not seem to account for generations of seasons, although I must admit that we only had recordings from one section of the pit; the other areas may have been more abundant in remains.  
  
I have carefully reviewed the records that were contained on the satellite; while interesting, they do not provide me much information. I need more data for my research and am hoping now that the colony, although not complete, is in good shape, that I will be allowed that luxury."  
  
Danziger and Walman were in the library reviewing old blueprints to see if there were any housing designs that could be built with the miscellaneous supplies they had available. The units built from the recovered pods resembled a Condominium complex from the late twentieth century. So far 225 units had been built but the pods containing the remaining units had not been recovered yet.  
  
"All we need is 25 units. Maybe 25 families will decide to go back on the colony ship." Walman stated.  
  
"You're lucky Devon isn't around to hear you say that. Besides, we need more then 25 units." At Walman's confused look, Danziger continued. "25 more units will cover the families but not the personnel that is coming to support them or the Advance team. I think we're going to need closer to 75 units. "  
  
"Man, we don't even have enough supplies to build the 25 units, no way can we stretch it to be 75 units."  
  
"The invoices show 450 units. Devon never reduced the number of units when families started backing out. I guess she figured that they could be used for future growth. So even if we don't recover all the units, we could have enough. I wish that we could find the pod with the second VTO, then we could double the search effort."  
  
"We've been pretty lucky so far so there is still some hope. Worst case, we double up until we can construct the units that the colony ship has." Walman returned.  
  
"John, I have a favor to ask." Yale interrupted.  
  
"Sure, anything." Danziger immediately replied. Yale seldom asked for anything yet was always willing to assist others. Danziger wasn't sure how he would manage the kids if it weren't for Yale.  
  
"As you know, I have been monitoring the weather patterns. So far I have been fairly accurate." At Danziger's nod, Yale continued. "I have been using the surveys that we brought from the stations as well as the information I gleaned from Reilly's satellite. From this information I have been able to predict the cold fronts and severity of the winter."  
  
"You were right on target with your prediction of a mild winter." Danziger replied.  
  
"That's just it. How could I forecast the winter from reviewing data if manual intervention is required in order to change the seasons."  
  
"I don't understand." Danziger responded.  
  
"Last spring, Bess and Morgan brought the pollen from the flower to the pit thus invoking the change of the season. If this is true, I am surprised that the data I have reviewed would allow me to make fairly accurate predictions of weather patterns. That would mean that every year, every season, that pollen-carrying inhabitants would reach the pit in approximately the same time, year after year, in a cyclic pattern. That and the fact that a planet needs assistance just seem unnatural."  
  
"Now that you mention it, it does sound a little strange. Does this have anything to do with the favor you wanted to ask me?"  
  
"Yes, I was wondering if I could possible borrow Alonzo to bring me to the pit so I could monitor it for several weeks. This way I could gain data to help me understand the seasonal changes."  
  
"So what's the favor? You don't need my permission to take a trip."  
  
"Actually I do. You are after all the leader of this community, voted by the inhabitants."  
  
"That doesn't mean I have control of everyone's life."  
  
"I will need community resources to aid in my research. Besides the use of the VTO to transport me to and from the pit, I would like to borrow some equipment to help me monitor the pit."  
  
"If Alonzo doesn't mind ferrying you to and from, it is ok with me. You know the other day I was scavenging parts and I came across the hoverscout. You know the broken thing that Bess traded with the Grendler for. I think I have enough spare parts to get that working. We can probably get it to upload to Reilly's satellite."  
  
"That would be ideal, although I still would like to spend some time investigating at the pit."  
  
"No problem, figure out when you want to go and we can ask Alonzo or Baines if they mind dropping you off. Do you think you'll be safe there by yourself or do you want to see if anyone is willing to go with you?"  
  
"I'll be fine on my own. No need to take more people away from tasks so that I can satisfy my curiosity."  
  
Alonzo when queried was more then willing to ferry Yale to and from wherever he wanted to go. Even Morgan when asked to assist in linking the hoverscout to Reilly's satellite readily agreed.  
  
"You know we need to stop calling it Reilly's satellite." Alonzo stated.  
  
"What else should we call it?" Danziger asked.  
  
"Anything but Reilly's satellite. It really bothers Julia when she hears that name. So I don't care what we call it as long as Reilly is not included in the name."  
  
Danziger quickly replied. "OK, I don't care what is called, as long as it doesn't contain Morgan, Martin, Bess, Horatio.."  
  
"OK, ok, we get the picture." Morgan replied. He and Danziger's relationship had improved greatly. They were able to work closely together but never sought the other's company.  
  
"Shouldn't contain the word Comm either, that way it can't be confused with the Comm dish." Alonzo offered.  
  
After some discussion, Yale suggested that they call the satellite the Broadcast Satellite. This suggestion was acceptable to all.  
  
A few days later, Danziger had the hoverscout working and Morgan was able to upload the information to the Broadcast Satellite. Yale had decided to give the children a few days break from their studies. Mazatl had accepted their offer of help caring for the livestock.  
  
Just one week shy of the first anniversary of Bess and Morgan trip "North", Alonzo dropped Yale off in the vicinity of the pit with ample supplies to last 10 days. Immediately he set about setting up the camp and launching the hoverscout. The hoverscout allowed Yale to get a complete view of the pit on almost a constant basis, since it only required brief periods to recharge. Upon examining the data, Yale determined that the amount of bones scattered didn't account for the life of the planet. For several days, Yale stayed at the site, unable to draw any conclusion until the day after the anniversary of Bess and Morgan trip to the site, spring erupted from the pit; covering Yale in its pollen-like substance. Luckily, the hoverscout was not recharging at the time so Yale could confirm that no outside intervention was involved. He now had a new path to pursue.  
  
After another day, Yale had formed a hypothesis and called Alonzo to retrieve him. He was eager to try his theory on the others. When he returned to the colony, the children were very impatient to tell them of all that had transpired while he was gone; his theory had to wait for a short while.  
  
Finally as dinner was winding down, Julia asked, "Yale, were you able to come to any conclusion on your sojourn?"  
  
"Yes, I have formed a theory. Since last year when Bess and Morgan initiated spring, I have been wondering at why a planet would need assistance to cause seasonal variations. Since we've landed, I've been using data to help predict the weather with a fair amount of accuracy. That fact that I could use data to predict the weather doesn't jive with the fact that an outside resource was required to invoke spring. While at the pit, I surveyed the scattering of bones in the surrounding area. There does not seem to be sufficient amount to cover generations of seasons or even just springs. Does that mean that if no outside source brings the pollen, then spring will not come? That does not make sense. The orbital variations should cause the seasonal changes. Everything I saw in the records downloaded from the satellite also showed a cyclic pattern. Finally while at the site, spring erupted without intervention."  
  
"What? How could that be? Last year, Morgan and I deposited the pollen from the flower into the pit and immediately you could tell the weather was changing." Bess replied.  
  
"I recall but I believe that even if you had not finished your quest, spring would have come in a day or so. I hypothesize that the symbolic nature of the planet, tries to involve all life forms in its cycle. But even without intervention, basic science would cause the seasons to change. Of course we've had just two springs, one where invention was involved and one where no invention was involved so it is to soon to say anything for sure. I would like to try and set up a permanent relay at the site so that we could monitor it."  
  
"I'll see what spare parts there are." Danziger offered.  
  
Soon everyone started to wander off. Bess looked a little dejected that her role is the changing of the season wasn't as prominent as originally thought. She really enjoyed having assisted the planet in changing.  
  
Julia was intrigued by Yale's theory. "Yale when you have some spare time, I would love to discuss this theory with you and review some of the data."  
  
"I would also enjoy that" the tutor replied. He glazed up into the stars for a brief period and then he too wandered off to bed.  
  
Voice of Yale: "On 'old' Earth, there was a saying 'To everything there is a season.' Back on the stations, seasons had little meaning unless you followed fashion or sports. But here on our new earth, the seasons have a meaning, and that meaning we are still discovering."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++  
  
END OF PART 3 For BR who always demanded an explanation for Flower Child. I think I got all the points that you disagreed with covered. 


	4. Homecoming

Eden's Chronicles (part 4 – The Homecoming): Takes place right after seasons. Julia searches for a cure for Devon's illness.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Voice of Julia: "We've spent less then a year and a half on this planet and I am amazed at how much has been accomplished. Everyone has pulled together - stepping in to take on roles of the missing. Half the team was never suppose to set foot on the planet yet have worked tirelessly to get the colony built. Those that were part of the advance team to organize the colony; Cameron, Denner, Yale, Uly, Morgan and Bess; have gone beyond their roles. Even Devon's role has been taken over by Danziger or at least partially since some of the new laws and design issues are still waiting. The original charter was devised on the stations and needs to be revised to reflect the other inhabitants of the planet as well as other lessons learned, such as no geo-locks; there has been some discussion and we are keeping track of them but no one has formalized anything since establishing the colony has been the primary goal. More units were found so we think that they'll be enough for all the families and the support personnel, although some of the advance team have offered to double up for the short term if it is needed. 

As for myself, I was supposed to be on the colony ship and Devon and Dr Vasquez would have had the hospital ready and waiting for me when I landed. Instead I've had to oversee the hospital construction; working with Danziger on improvising and implementing changes; my favorite being the courtyard with trees and plants and even a small fountain. I have also been working with Cameron analyzing plants and roots for food and/or medical purposes; something I enjoy more then I thought I would.  I have gained so much being part of the advance team; a sense of self, a sense of family, a sense of community; I've learned how to love. No longer will I blindly follow anyone, but question whether the actions were for the good of all or the benefit of some. 

For all the hardships, things would be great except for Devon's illness. For all my medical training and chromosomes enhancements, even with the advance ship's equipment, I am unable to find a cure for Devon. From the information I've accessed from the broadcast satellite, I know that Bennett's team traveled around to a few locations on the planet. It was at their final location that all became ill. A month or so ago, Alonzo took me to the ship so that I could check on Devon as well as take soil samples but nothing in the samples shows contaminates. Alonzo has also taken me to a few of the sites that we could identify from the records and there is also nothing from those sites. The more research I do into Bennett and Elizabeth's files, the more convinced I am that whatever impacted members of their group is also related to what has stricken Devon. I just cannot determine why no one else has fallen ill. I live with the constant worry that at any time someone else will be taken ill and I will be powerless to stop it."

Julia was working in the hospital lab with cloned copies of Devon, Eben and Elizabeth's tissue when Yale entered. 

"Julia, I have those samples from the pit if you would like them." 

"Great. Just put them on the desk." She and Yale had spent a couple hours that morning discussing his recent trip to the pit. Although it was early yet, she thought his theory that the planet was trying to involve the inhabitants in its seasonal changes had some merit. 

Julia was wrapping up some work on Devon's slide as Yale put the sample down. She immediately noticed a reaction on the slide. "Yale, what is this a sample of?"

"Spring, or at least the substance that was spew from the pit. " Yale noticed that Julia began to franticly compare several slides. "Julia, what's going on? Have you discovered something?"

"Not sure. Both Devon and Elizabeth's slides show a reaction to the sample, but Eben's did not. Please don't mention this to anyone yet. I'm not sure what, if anything, it means. I don't want to get anyone's hopes up needlessly."

"I won't say a word. What can I do to help?" 

"Nothing right now but if I need anything I will call."

Julia ran several tests on various samples. The only slides that had a reaction to the spring pollen were Devon, Elizabeth and Bennett's. The rest of the Advance team's samples, including Eben's, did not react to the pollen. Julia knew the Bennett and Elizabeth did not have a bio-stat chip and Eben did have one. On a hunch, she exposed one of Devon's samples to the bio-stat chip removed from Eben and then exposed the sample to the pollen. There was no reaction.  She repeated the action with Elizabeth and Bennett's samples; once again after exposure to the bio-stat chip, their samples also did not react. She formed a hypothesis that Devon did not have a bio-stat chip and the presence of the bio-stat chip is what had protected the group from the spring pollen. Julia skipped lunch and sent Alonzo away when he came to get her for dinner. It was shortly after 9pm when she finally emerged from the laboratory. She quickly walked to the beach for she knew that on such a clear night, the group would be gathered by a fire on the beach exchanging the news of the day before heading off to their units for the night.

Alonzo saw her approaching and went to meet her. "Are you ok? I was worried."

"I'm fine, I'm better then I've been in a long while." Julia jubilantly replied as she rushed towards the other members of the team. Sensing her excitement, they stopped talking and looked at her expectantly.

"I think I know what made Devon sick. More importantly, I think that I can cure her." 

Her news was met with a flood of joyful exclamations, laughter and tears.  Yale finally called the crew to order; handing Julia a sandwich he had prepared for her, he invited her to sit. "After you've had something to eat you can fill us in on the details."

Julia took a bite of the sandwich and quickly chewed and swallowed; she had not realized how hungry she was. The group talked excitedly amongst themselves until she had eaten half the sandwich and started to speak.

"I don't have all the answers but I have a theory that is supported by the tests and the simulations that I ran today. I believe that Devon is suffering from a severe allergic reaction not limited to the respiratory system. I believe that this is what Elizabeth and Bennett's crew died from and also why they thought the planet was rejecting them."

"What is my mom allergic to?" Uly asked.

"The spring pollen. Devon probably started to feel symptoms right after spring came. Since we packed up and started traveling again, she probably thought she was feeling under the weather because of being on the road again. Several people had mentioned that being on the road again was taking some time to get adjusted to again. She probably thought she was having the same issue, just like we all thought she had the same illness as us right before she collapsed. You see the spring pollen was covering everything, if you remember; the dune rail was encrusted for it for a long period of time. It was also in the air, on our clothing, everywhere. I think it was just a coincidence that pollen build up reached critical peak when we all got sick."

"So why is Devon the only one that had a reaction to it?" Morgan asked.

"I think, but I can't prove, that Devon doesn't have a bio-stat chip. From my tests, I have determined that the bio-stat chip deposits a trance of the compound selim-nitrace* which seems to protect against the allergens caused by the spring pollen. I think that since the Elder's group lived underground they were not exposed to the pollen and therefore didn't have a problem. Also, I think that Bennett's group may have had limited exposure to the pollen during previous springs but the final spring, they were in close proximity to the pit so therefore had the most severe reaction."

"Why doesn't she have a bio-stat chip?" Walman asked.

"I have no idea. All I know is Elizabeth and Bennett didn't have one and that her DNA samples react similar to theirs when exposed to the pollen. After exposure to the bio-stat chip, none of their samples react to the pollen any longer."

"So what's the big deal, just give everyone a bio-stat chip." Baines stated.

"Wow, what great choices. Be tracked by a shadow government, live underground or die from fresh air." Danziger sarcastically replied.

Julia headed off any possible heated discussion. "I don't think that will be necessary. I think that I can manufacture a spray that can be applied to build up an existence of the compound in everyone. It won't be toxic; all of us already have it. I don't think that it will need to be taken all the time, just before and during spring. In time, I believe the body will build up enough of the compound to not need the spray any longer. A vaccine could possibly be developed as well and given to children born here along with the standard shots already given."

"What about Devon? She's already sick." True asked.

"I think that I can introduce enough of the compound into her system when we bring her out of cold sleep to combat the allergens and allow her organs to function properly. She will be very weak and need to be hospitalized for several weeks until the allergens have been completely purged from her system. Then she will need to take moderate to high doses of the allergy medication for a period of time. From all the simulations I ran this afternoon, she should completely recover."

Amongst the cheers and prayers of thanks, Danziger asked, "When do we get started?"

"I would like to run some more tests, prepare sufficient doses of the selim-nitrace compound to have on hand prior to bringing her out of cold sleep. I think that a week to ten days should be sufficient time for me to prepare."

For 8 days Julia worked on preparing the selim-nitrace compound to introduce into Devon's system as part of the cold sleep revival as well as a spray to be administrated during her recovery. Danziger and a crew worked on outfitting the VTO with the portable hospital equipment. On the ninth day, she, Alonzo and Yale headed back to the ship that contained Devon. Once they arrived at the ship, Julia ensured everything on the VTO was as it should be before heading over to Devon. 

Alonzo had brought up the lights in the old ship. Yale stood silently in front of Devon's chamber with a look of sadness; they all knew that if this attempt failed, it might be too late to save Devon. Julia reviewed the wake cycle to confirm the best possible time to dispense the compound. 

"Are we ready?" Julia asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Alonzo replied as Yale nodded.

Julia started the wake process and mid way through administrated the compound to Devon. She closely monitored Devon vitals and was slightly discouraged when she saw no change. Twenty minutes after applying the compound, Julia noticed a slow but steady improvement in Devon's vitals. During the final phase of the process, Devon began to cough out the pollen from her system. Alonzo and Yale removed her from the chamber and placed her on one of the examination tables.

"Wow, that reminds me of last spring when Bess and Morgan were exhaling that stuff over the pit."

"The pollen they ingested and the pollen emitted by the pit are probably a much higher concentration that what most people would be exposed to. Other creatures, such as the grendler, may also have issue with the pollen but only at the higher levels. That would account for the bones at the site." Just then a look of sorrow crossed Julia's face.

"Is Devon not responding as she should?" Yale asked with obvious anxiety.

"No, she's doing fine. I'm just sorry I didn't make the connection between Devon's illness and the pollen a year ago."

"Julia, it's amazing that you were able to make a connection at all. You've done a wonderful job, please don't berate yourself over this." Yale returned.

"Yale's right. Don't blame yourself for not finding it earlier. Congratulate yourself for finding it at all." Alonzo pleaded.

Julia promised she would try then busied herself with her patient. That evening she notified the rest of the group in New Pacifica that Devon was doing fine and if continued to progress in the same manner, they should be able to return in 3 days.

Devon continued to make progress and was able to have short conversations. She was saddened that she had missed a year of her son's life but relieved to hear that the colony was making good progress.  Julia gave twice-daily updates to their friends in New Pacifica. On the 3rd day, they headed back to the colony where everyone was waiting when they landed. A shiny new dunerail took Devon to the hospital, under protest. Once settled, everyone crowded into the room with Uly perched on her bed. Uly tried to fill his mother in on everything he had done in the past year, and she eagerly listened.  

After a brief visit, Julia asked everyone to leave so that Devon could rest. As she left, Bess promised to fill Devon in on all the gossip. Over the next week, Devon continued to gain strength. By the end of the week, she was allowed out of bed and into the hospital's courtyard.  Everyone had gathered for a picnic, organized by Uly and True. Devon was still weak and using Uly's old inhaler that had been retrofitted to distribute the compound. The picnic was a very jovial occasion. 

The picnic was winding down when Walman asked, "So Devon, why you don't have a bio-stat chip?"

Devon looked surprised at the question. "So I don't have one. I wondered."

"You did, when?" Julia asked.

"After everyone got better and I didn't. I honestly thought I had the same thing as everyone else up to that point."

"So, did you come up any ideas?" Morgan asked.

"This is just a guess because I never heard about bio-stat chips until Elizabeth informed us all about them. But thinking back, I've come up with a guess as to why I don't have one. With each delay I grew impatient." This statement caused several to snicker but Devon ignored them and continued.  "During my most, um, vocal time trying to get clearance, Dyson Blalock, began to start hounding me to get my final vaccinations. Since I thought I already had all my vaccinations, I suspected that he was trying to drug me with something that would make me open to suggestion or control, so that I would back down on the mission. It never occurred that they were planting a tracking device. Kids were dying and Uly was approaching his 9th birthday, so I wasn't willing to take the chance that they would slow down my resolve to leave the stations.  I was willing to take the chance that I may catch a virus if it meant Uly and the others had a chance. I don't regret the decision. As I said, it wasn't until everyone got better and I didn't that I began to suspect that the final vaccinations was the chip." 

"Do you think the fact that you hadn't gotten the chip may have been the reason that delays keep happening?" Bess asked

"I hadn't thought about it. It may have been one reason but I'm sure not the only reason." Devon replied. "Once again, this is just a guess on my part. I honestly have no idea when or why the chips were implanted. Elizabeth mentioned that it was probably when we were getting vaccinations and I know that I never did go for the final vaccination that Dyson keep hounding me about. Are you sure that I don't have one?"

"Reasonably sure. You have no trace of the selim-nitrace compound which is a definite deposit of the chip. There is no other way I know to detect the chip on a live person."

Devon nodded her understanding and glanced around at her fellow travelers to gage their reactions. She was surprise to find only acceptance and saw no animosity in any of their faces. With a smile she commented, "So when do I get out of this joint and see the rest of the community. Which by the way, I am dying to see."

"Well considering you've been here a week and this is the first time you've mentioned touring the colony, I think that proves you haven't been feeling well up to now. Maybe by the end of the next week."

"Another week, you've got to be kidding. I can't be in the hospital another week. I'm so far behind as it is. The ship will be landing in a few months."

Danziger cut her off before she could continue. "Devon, you do realize now that you're getting back to normal, you'll have fewer visitors."

Everyone laughed, Devon shot him an annoyed look but remained quiet.

"You know if you're feeling better, you can start looking into the plans for the manufacturing plant. We've retrieved most, if not all, of the components but don't have sufficient supplies to make the modifications you asked for." Julia shot Danziger a dirty look and he responded, "What, she can do that laying in bed. You think she's going to lie there and think restful thoughts? So if she's going to be working herself into a state, she might as well do something useful."

"Danziger has a good point." Morgan interjected. "If you've got some time left over from the plant, you may want to start on revising the laws. We've documented some ideas but haven't formalized anything yet."

"Hey, she is still very weak. She needs her rest." Julia exclaimed.

"Julia, they're right. I'm just going to be worried about what needs to be done and anxious to actually start pulling my weight. This will help. I promise that I won't over do it."

"See, you're not as well as you think you are. You just said that Danziger and Morgan were right, in front of witnesses no less." Julia joked.

"Oh no, I'm much worst then I imagined." Devon replied with a laugh.

Julia was about to protest again that Devon should not start work when Yale leaned over and whispered, "Don't worry I'll make sure that she doesn't overtax herself; just keep her busy enough so that she doesn't get anxious."

Julia conceded. She still felt guilty that she hadn't recognized the cause of Devon's illness sooner and wanted to make sure she didn't make another mistake that would prove costly to her friend.

Over the next few weeks, Devon worked on laws and modifications to the manufacturing plant. After 3 weeks in the hospital she was allowed to leave and see her unit although only for a visit. She was very impressed with all that had been accomplished and felt guilty that she had not been able to help. She felt no animosity to Julia, only appreciation that she was able to discover what made her ill and find a cure. She repeatedly told Julia how grateful she was that a cure was found before the colony ship landed and anyone else had taken ill.  

Julia had commandeered the newest dunerail to drive Devon back to the hospital.  Devon pleaded with Julia for a tour of the community and she relented. As they swung by the port, they saw equipment being off loaded. 

"Think they found another pod?" Devon queried.

"Not sure. I guess we can ask but you stay in the rail."  Julia replied.

"Hey guys, what up? Find anything useful?"

"Naw, we've just stripped and gutted Bennett's ship. Even though the technology is old, it might fill in some of the gaps from the missing pods.  Do you want to see if I can get these cold sleep chambers functional?"

"Yes, lets hope we don't need them but I would feel better knowing that we had the option if it was needed."

Danziger had been very careful not to aggravate Devon since she wasn't quiet well yet and Julia also seemed to be overly cautious. At first he thought it was because Devon wasn't progressing as quickly as she should but on the trip out to the ship, Alonzo had told him he thought Julia blamed herself for not curing Devon sooner.  Alonzo had said that he, Devon and Yale had tried to tell Julia what a great job she had done but he didn't think that Julia believed them.

Danziger decided he would try to help try to put Julia's mind to rest. Never being much on subtlety, Danziger commented, "So Devon, did you know that Julia discovered a while back it was the spring pollen causing your illness. But I pleaded with Julia to leave you in cold sleep since I needed the peace and quiet." He paused to judge the reaction, Julia wore a shocked expression on her face while Devon and the others in earshot wore a grin. "Yep, I finally got Julia to agree to not disclose the illness by reminding her that if you were awake you would plan the hospital but if you were still in cold sleep then Julia could do as she pleased." Then to others, "Why do you think I gave in to Julia's every whim during the hospital's construction. Notice that as soon as all the major construction was done on the hospital, Julia goes and announces she found the cure." Danziger taunted. 

Everyone but Devon laughed at that remembering how Danziger always replied with a firm 'No' whenever Julia made a suggestion.  Eventually he would relent on some of her requests.

Julia caught on to what Danziger was trying to do and responded. "Trust me, deal or no deal, if I knew how to heal Devon during the hospital's construction, I would have done it so that she would have to deal with you instead of me." 

"So, you two conspired against me?" Devon replied with a laugh. 

"Actually, I think that by the time spring came around, everyone but Yale and the kids were in on it. Then Yale started to put two and two together. We had thought about trying to convince him to let you stay in cold sleep but decided there were enough issues that no one wanted to be bothered with so it was time to bring you around." Danziger replied.

"You do realize that the modifications that are needed can be done the easy way or the hard way. And you just won yourself the hard way."

"Why do you think I wanted to bring the cold sleep chambers back? You could have a relapse." 

"Or you could be stricken down." Julia jumped in.

"That works for me." Danziger replied.

The banter continued back and forth with the others jumping in. Finally Julia declared that it was time for Devon to get back to the hospital. 

On the way back, Devon asked "Julia, do you believe me when I say I have nothing but the deepest appreciation for your curing me."

"I know that you, and the others for that matter, have no animosity over the amount of time it took me to find a cure but I think I should have been able to find a cure faster. My delay cost you a year of your son's life."

"It's because of your cure that I can enjoy the rest of my son's life. Julia, the hospital has only been functional a short while. Even with the hospital's equipment available, I think it is amazing that you could find the cause and the cure for my illness. Not only that but you found it before the colonist got here and anyone else could be taken ill. I can never thank you enough for everything you have done. Without you, I'm not sure we would have made it this far."

"Thanks Devon. I'm not sure I completely believe you but it's still nice to hear."

"OK, I'll just keep saying it until you do believe.  I also want you to know that I won't waste this second chance you've given me. I'm been rethinking my life and am trying to get things in perspective."

"Really? As a show of gratitude are you going to give me insider information on upcoming changes?" Julia coyly asked.

"I may give you advanced notice, there are still a few unknowns that I need to get a handle on before I make to any plans. And that is all I am going to say on the matter for now."

Voice of Julia: "The guilt I feel over not curing Devon or not curing her sooner is starting to fade. To be honest, until the weight started to lift, I wasn't aware of how much it was impacting my life. I am glad that Devon is planning to make changes in her life.  I think I know what unknowns she is talking about. There is an unknown that I must resolve myself before I can make plans for my own future.  But this planet has taught me that anything is possible so I have confidence that my future will be happy. "

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

End of part 4. selim-nitrace is a compound I made up. Any similarity with a real compound is purely coincidental. At the time of writing, google showed no documents matching this term.


End file.
